


Moon'Star's Choice [ Book 1 ]

by freckles_0



Series: Moon'Stars Choice [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Kinda, Other, i dont know, what is the point of this??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles_0/pseuds/freckles_0
Summary: When a human girl, infatuated with the book series 'Warriors' , suddenly, she gets transported to the world of 'Warriors', but something is off-, she's apart of a prophecy and the cats are her ocs? Join Alisa, now known as Spotted'Paw on her journey!
Series: Moon'Stars Choice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888537
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is crossposted from wattpad!

Hey, so im new to posting on ao3 so im just going to be crossposting one of my stories from wattpad!


	2. Cats Of The Clans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> copy n' pasting things is super boring, honestly

Moonstars Hope

Alingaces  
ThunderClan  
Leader Swiftstar,Black and White She-Cat

Deputy Adderpelt,Reddish Tabby Tom

Med Cats Jayfern,Blue-gray Tom  
App Willowpaw

Warriors

Graydust,Gray She-cat  
App,Dustpaw  
Fernclaw,Gray tabby and white Tom  
App,Mistypaw  
Skyheart,White She-Cat

Apps

Willowpaw,Brown She-Cat  
Dustpaw,Dusty white Tom  
Mistypaw,Soft grey tabby She-Cat  
Queens

Softfern,Gray and Brown She-cat,Mother of Fernclaw's kits,Zapkit and Nightkit

Elders  
Blackspots,Eldest Queen,Mother to Graydust,Moonstar and Swiftstar,Black and White She-Cat

RiverClan

Leader Moonstar,Black and Gray She-Cat,Stolen by RiverClan at 2 Moons  
Deputy Dappledfern,Tortoiseshell She-cat  
Med Cat Asterheart,Red Tom and Quickheart,White She-cat

Warriors

Willowfern,Brown Tom  
App,Graypaw  
Asterclaw,Red She-Cat  
App,Redpaw  
Quickfoot,Black,Brown and White Tom  
Softstep,Cream Tabby with a black paw,She-Cat  
Tabbypelt,Gray Tabby Tom  
Tufftedclaw,Tortoiseshell She-cat with fur tufts in her Claws

Apps

Graypaw,Soft Gray Tom  
Redpaw,White tom with a Red foot  
Koipaw, A she-cat with a koi-like pattern  
Queens  
Dapledltuft,Tortoiseshell she-cat  
Elders  
SwiftClaw,White She-Cat, Foster Mother to Moonstar

WindClan

Leader Woolstar,White She-Cat  
Deputy Wernpelt,Tabby tom  
Med Cat Lostmoon,Gray she-cat,Lost half of her face  
Warriors  
Ravennight, Black tom with a white muzzle  
Vixtail,Red She-cat with a white spotted tail  
Foxmoon,Fox pelted she-cat,blind in an eye  
Asterjaw,White she-cat, red tabby markings  
Quickstep,Black and white tabby tom  
Ivytail,Silver and black she-cat  
Whiteear,Yellowish she-cat, one white ear  
Mistpelt,Misty gray Tom

Apprentices

Nestpaw,Brown She-Cat  
Mosspaw,Blue gray Tom  
Tawnypaw,Tawny colored Tom  
Flamepaw,Ginger She-Cat

Queens

Maplefur,Brown She-Cat,Eldest Queen  
Willowclaw,White she-cat  
Elders  
Benttail,White She-cat, who has a bent tail  
Cats outside the Clans

Aster,Red she-cat  
Alisa/Koi, Our MC, a fluffy white she with brown spots and green eyes.


	3. Prolouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> least this hurts less then writing

''Asher'heart?'' A white she-cat meowed, then a red tom looked over ''Yes, Moon'star?'' Asher'heart asked, ''Has StarClan spoken?'' Moon'star asked .''Yes, they said a pelt of white will come, with unknown origins '' The tom mewed, An awkward quite filled the camp. ''Find that cat'' She gave an awkward reply, cleary not enjoying talking.


	4. Chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am trying my hardest to make this book serious, if some things don't make sense that is because i don't write like this other then with school essays.

''Agh-!Can't finish this chapter-'' The girl with pale white skin, which had flecks of vilitigo wispher screamed, grabbing one of her Warriors Books, ''Lets see If I finish this in a single day!'' the girl, our protaganist simply said, closing the laptop which was cream-colored. ''MOM, I'M GOING OUTSIDE TO READ!'' I screeched, ''OKAY!'' My mom screamed ''ow, my ears.'' I cried when I was outside, ''OooooH A forest- WAITTTT, THE LAKE! OHMYGOSH!!'' I yelped, ''wait I yelped?'' I asked myself, looking down I had paws! Paws. ''Welp, Time to Invade riverclan~!'' I purred, I padded off to Riverclan territory. ''Koi.'' I muttered, Letting a claw out, I swiftly got it out of the water and bit its neck, it flopped around for a bit and saw a nearby cat ''Hello.'' I shly mewed, the Koi still in my maw, ''Who are you? What's your name?'' The cat asked, ''Koi, My name is Koi.'' I mewed, then added ''Just like this fish!'', The she-cat laughed. ''Let me take you to Riverclan camp'' , ''REALLY?!'' I yelped, eyes full of joy, ''Uh, yes. Just calm down!'' The she-cat, who I recognized as my Oc, Asher'heart mewed.


	5. Chapter two.

2 moons. 2 moons since I joined Riverclan, I got the name Spotted'paw, cats were surprised at my skills.

They thankfully let it pass, I was part of a prophecy, as I overheard, ''A school of minnows..'' I muttered, Lashing my claws, I caught a few, I padded back to camp, dropping the minnows in the pile ''-fur and Spotted'paw will go to the gathering!'' Moon'star mewed. I stood astonished. ''Score!'' I whispered yelled, got a few stares from cats near me, but that wasn't a lot.

I yawned, the gathering was boring >:( wasn't as cool as it was in the books, I noticed a soft looking light grey she-cat, I walked over to her, ''Hi, I'm Spotted'paw!'', the she-cat looked at me before blinking, ''hello, Im Misty'paw'' , the misty eyes of the she-cat darted around, I just replied with a simple ''Nice to meet you'' A yelp darted around four-trees and..

We left lol u noobs


	6. h e l p-

Hey, Hey! so uhm, why are you reading this? i'll probally never update, because my last braincell is full of undertale- anyways,, if i do update again, excpet updates to be off schedule.

buh bye for now!


End file.
